While England's Away
by Italy's Driving
Summary: When a mysterious game shows up at the World Summit Meeting, the Nations are in for a surprise as they find out why exactly America is so afraid of ghosts... Story is better than summary. Playing While England's Away. So, spoilers for that, I guess?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Retrieving the Game

 **Okie, so I recently finished the RPG When England's Away and, naturally, I needed to make a fic out of it. This isn't going to be like other fics based on APH RPG games, as those mostly take place at that time/place/in that universe. However, this takes place years after When England's Away. Actually, I don't think there are any fics like this. Not that I've seen, anyway. England, go!**

 **England: Italy's Driving does not own Hetalia, as it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. She also does not own When England's Away, as the concept of the game belongs to it's original owner and creator. Along with Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Ooh~ So thorough.**

 **England: *blushes* Shut up.**

 **What? What did I- Oh. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, BOY! Anyway, onto the story.**

OOH DEARY ME! MY LITTLE BROTHER'S IN HIS BEDROOM SMOKING WEED

The meeting was going as it usually did: No one was paying attention. Mainly because France and England were fighting again, and America was running bets on the outcome and injuries. Most were screaming encouragements for whomever they had bet on. America was counting the cash. Of course, the fight was rigged so he'd end up with all the money, but those betting didn't need to know that. Never bet against the house. Of course, fate just had to interrupt. America groaned as the fight stopped because a computer fell on top of the two participants. On it was a note. Silence reigned as Germany picked a note off the laptop.

" ' _Dear Countries of the world, before you is a game that we would like you to play. Recently, we noticed that a certain Nation *couchCanadacough* was making fun of his brother for his fear of ghosts. It would seem, that Canada has forgotten what made America afraid of ghosts in the first place. As a result, we made your experiences into a game! Plug the computer into the projector, 'cause all of you are going to be playing!_ "" Germany read. Canada, who now had everyone's attention, shrunk under America's glare. " _P.S. None of you are allowed to leave until the game is over. America, Japan, hacking it to get to the end does not count as playing or finishing. Neither do cheats._ " The aforementioned Nations shrunk under the other's gaze.

"Well it's not like we were thinking of doing that," America said indignantly. Germany just stared at America, "OK, yeah. We were."

"Ve~ Does anyone know how to connect the laptop to the projector," Veneziano asked. America sighed and stood up.

"Useless, the lot of you Old Worlds…" America easily hooked the computer to the projector, making the large screen show a menu with a young America and Canada on it. America sucked in a breath and looked up at the others, smiling weakly, "Here we go." With that, he clicked the start button.

I TOLD HIM HE COULD GET UP COS IT'S NEARLY HALF PAST THREE

 **Okie. Really short prologue. Don't worry, the fic won't actually be that long as the game isn't that long. If you were wondering, I am going off of the 2.0 version, not the original. So. Yeah. Enjoy!**

 **Until Next Time, this is ID saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


	2. Breakfast and Announcements

Chapter One: Breakfast and Announcements

 **Yay! Chapter One of the actual fic! Here we get into the game play, so it'll be more interesting than the lat chapter. It'll also be longer. France, Go!**

 **France: Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon~ Italy's Driving does not own Hetalia or While England's Away. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and the original creator of the game. She also does not own a pair of-**

 **SHUT UP! Anything in Italics is game dialogue. Onto the story!**

HE CAN'T BE BOTHERED COS HE'S HIGH ON THC

The game opens up to a mostly black screen, though there is a graphic of England in his colonial clothes with a dialogue box. _America!_ Alfred clicked the enter button, _America! America! It's time to wake up!_ Little America appeared with a dialogue box. _Okay, Iggy~!_

England: _I've told you not to call me that. Now come join the rest of us downstairs. We're having pancakes today at Canada's request._

America: _Awesome!_ The next scene is in a kitchen area. France is by the stove, England is near him and Canada is at the table.

England: _It's about time you made it down here. America! Although you could've done without the running. It sounded like you were trying to break the floor! There's a plate set up for you at the table. Canada's already started without you._ America maneuvered the little him to sitting in a seat across from Canada next to-presumably-where England sat.

Canada: _Good morning, America!_

America: _Food! Pancakes! Yay!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Pretty sure I never said that," The real America protested. Canada tapped his chin.

"Non, you did. That's the gist of what you said. Although you did greet me back," Canada answered. America pouted and went back to the game.

England: _Eager as always…_

France: _Probably because he's realizing my food is far superior to yours, Angleterre~!_

England: _Oh, shut up, you git! The only reason he's touching your food is because it doesn't contain snails, for once._

France: _Don't act so jealous of my cooking skills~! This is the quietest Little America has been while eating, and you know it!_

England: _Tch. I can't believe I'll have to endure this sort of banter for the next few hours. What a bother._

America: _Huh? What do you mean, Iggy?_

England: _Ah, I forgot to mention._ At this point, all four characters were sitting down. France was next to Canada, across from America and England was next to America across from Canada. _The Frog and I will be going on a trip for the next few days to take care of some work-related business._

"You were going to a meeting, weren't you," Canada asked. France and England seemed to think back on that morning, then shrugged.

"Most likely," France said.

America: _W-what?! B-but…!_

England: _I'm sorry America, but it's necessary. And honestly, I'll be back in a few days. You have nothing to fear!_

America: … The screen changed and took on a red hue. England was shown in a basement in front of a pentagram.

England: _Flare up and burn it down… Don't leave a single trace… Burn down even their souls… Santra ba~dra winza~na~ … wonpa~to~rana intrakantera~ Santra ba~dra winza~na~...wonpa~to~rana intrakantera_ The scene shifted to show America peeking into the room where England was through the open door.

America: _I've seen what Iggy does when he thinks I'm asleep. It's scary and I don't know what it is. Everytime Iggy goes away… I think about the weird things he makes appear in the basement… I don't like it when Iggy leaves._ The scene went back to the kitchen.

"It's just going to leave it there?! We just found out that, not only does the protagonist's guardian do black magic, but the protagonist knows about it as well! Don't just leave it there," Japan screeched. The people around him leaned away, choosing not to interrupt his anger.

"Japan, calm down. I promised not to give spoilers, but the magic does come into play. Let's get back to the game," America said.

England: _So we'll both be back after a couple of days. There are plenty of snacks and small little meals we've set aside for you, so you won't have to worry about about food._

Canada: _Is there food for Kumajiji?_

England: _Hm…? Oh, yes, of course._

France: _How could we possibly forget about feeding your precious little bear~?_

England: … _Anyway, we'll be heading out as soon as breakfast is over. So make sure to finish up, America._ America made a disgruntled face.

America: _Okay…_

England: _Alright, now that everything has been taken care of… Ah! I almost forgot…! America could you grab the key to the front door, from my office?_

America: _Huh? Why?_

England: _I don't want you and Canada wandering off like you have in the past. France and I won't be around to search for you if you get lost, so if you want to play outside, there's always the backyard._

America: _Okay, Iggy! I'll grab the key!_

England: _Good! Your help is appreciated, America!_ America moved the character to the edge of the screen.

"Where are you going," Germany asked, sounding worried.

"Duh, Iggy's office. In real life, it's in the hallway before the kitchen, before the lounge so I assume that's where it is in the game. If they didn't change the layout of the house." America moved him to a small hallway and into the room.

America: _There's the key! It's on the top shelf, right above Iggy's desk! But how am I gonna get it…? It's so high up…_ America looked at the others with a questioning look.

"Don't you remember what you did," Switzerland asked. America shook his head.

"Try making him climb the rope. I remember you used to love to climb things," England suggested.

"He still does," Canada commented. America nodded and made the little him climb up the rope.

America: _I can reach it now I've climbed up this rope…! Rrgh… Hnngh…! Got it!_ Little America jumped off the rope triumphantly.

"And now, back to the kitchen," Turkey crowed triumphantly. America smiled indulgently at the masked Nation and made his little dude exit the room.

"Ve~ Hey, what's that other room," Veneziano asked. America grinned.

"Wanna see?" The others nodded eagerly. "Just the lounge, nothing interesting. To the kitchen!"

England: _Thank you, America! I didn't think that you would find it so quickly._

America: _No problem, Iggy!_

England: _Now, I want you and your brother to behave while we're gone, America. And try not to make too big of a mess._

America: _Alrighty, Iggy!_

France: _Angleterre, you really don't need to give him the entire speech every time we go somewhere. If we're going to make it on time, we need to leave now._

England: _I suppose you're right… In that case, we'll be taking our leave now, America. We will see you in merely a few days. Remember that food is on the kitchen shelves… Your bedroom key is in my office… And that I bought you a new teddy bear, so treat it gently for now. Goodbye, America._

"Anyone else get a really ominous feeling about that goodbye…?" Austria commented. Most nodded.

America: … _Bye-bye Iggy…_

"Ah! Don't even say goodbye to moi! Rude," France gasped.

"You'd already walked out," America snapped.

America: _I should go find Canada. He should know that his papa and Iggy have left._

"Where you guys want me to check," America asked.

"England-san's office," Japan said.

"Why would he be in there," England asked.

"How should I know the thought process of a colony," Japan countered. America led the avatar into England's office.

"What's the shiny… thing…" Greece asked. America went to pick the small shiny thing up.

America: _There's the key to me and Canadia's room!_

"So that's… what it… was…" Greece said, yawning.

"Let's go find Canada. He's probably in your room," France said. America grinned and led his little self up the stairs to their room. Canada walked randomly around the room. For a while, America struggled to be able to position them so they could talk.

"Stop moving, tiny Canada!" Japan pulled America away from the computer and took his place.

Canada: _Oh, hi, America!_

"Don't you innocently say hello, devil spawn," America snapped.

America: _Hiya, Canadia! Iggy and your papa left a little bit ago!_

Canada: _Oh, okay! Thanks for letting me know~ Hey, have you seen Kumacheckers? I haven't seen him this morning and was worried he might be hungry…_

America: _I'll find him for ya! I'll make sure he gets something to eat, too!_

Canada: _Th-thank you, America!_

"How do I save," Japan asked. America shrugged.

"Try the bear. I seemed to make big deal of that," England suggested. Japan nodded and walked over to the bear and clicked enter.

"Save like a whore," America said casually. Japan nodded in complete understanding, while everyone else just looked completely confused, unused to the gamer phrase.

Kumajiro: _Hungry!_

America: _H-hey! You have my slingshot!_

Kumajiro: _Hungry!_

America: _Don't chew on it! Give it back!_

Kumajiro: _Hungry! Hungry!_

America: _I'll have to get him something before I can get my slingshot back…_

"To the kitchen, aru," China exclaimed. Japan and America grinned as Japan led little America to the kitchen.

"Why will no where give us food," Japan exclaimed after five minutes of fruitless searching. Both America and Japan, the only gamers of the Nations, looked about ready to just break the laptop.

America: _Ah! There's some fish here! That's probably for Canada's bear._ Japan broke down on the floor crying.

"Why are you like this," The usually stoic Nation screamed at the laptop. Most everyone reared back, never having seen Japan in his gamer mode. America pat the Asian's back and took over. The blonde cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go get my motherfuckin' slingshot back," America said, making several people laugh. They found Kumajiro where they left him; The Lounge. The dialogue repeated, till a choice popped up. _Give dried salmon. Don't give dried salmon._

"I had an emotional breakdown finding that! Give him the goddamn fish," Japan said angrily.

America: _H-here you go…_

Kumajiro: _Fish! Yummy!_

"So… do we go back to Canada now," Germany asked. Japan and America nodded.

"Most likely. He seems to be the quest master," America said, going back to their bedroom.

Canada: _Didja feed Kumajuno yet? Make sure you grab our bedroom key from England's office, then…_

"But… don't we already have it," Romano asked. America shrugged and led the avatar back to England's office.

"Ooh~ Creepy looking book! Let's open it," Japan said, sounding excited. America stood in front of the book and pressed enter.

America: _Huh? This wasn't here before…? It looks super old. How weird. Mutta… Mitro…? Nico… Aram… What on Earth does that mean?_ There was a bang. _W-whoa! … That was weird…_

"Welp. That didn't seem good. Back to Canadia," Turkey crowed.

"It's Canada…" Said Nation whispered.

America: _Huuaaahh… It's getting really late now!_

Canada: _Maybe we should turn in for the night, America?_

America: _Yeah… That's a good idea Canadia! Well, I'm all ready for bed~_

Canada: _Me too!_

America: _Goodnight, Canadia!_

Canada: _Goodnight, America!_


	3. Basically Canada's a little bitch

Chapter Two: Nighttime and Encounters

 **Finally got around to writing chapter two. Oh! I don't know if I said this, but America and Japan's reactions to what goes on in the game are the reactions that my friend and I had, because writing this is the first time that I'm playing the game. Also… does anyone want me to do Hetaoni? After I write this one, of course. Oh, uh, there's gonna be a lot of cursing in this chapter. Sorry not sorry. Anyway! I don't own Hetalia or the game, onto the chapter!**

I ASK HIM VERY NICELY IF HE'D LIKE A CUP OF TEA

"That seemed omini-" Canada was interrupted by a bang and crash from the computer.

 _America: W-what was that? Canadia, did you hear that too?_

 _Canada: Y-yeah, I did… it woke me up…_

 _America: It sounded like it came from downstairs…_

 _Canada: D-do you think someone's breaking in?_

 _America: No… I don't think so… I'm gonna go check it out._

"Oh, great! You can get yourself killed now!" Japan threw his hands in the air, glaring sarcastically at the game.

 _Canada: O-okay… I-I'll stay here, America… B-be careful!_

 _America: Don't worry! I will!_

"You should save, aru," China said.

"You might need a candle or something," Canada suggested.

"True," America answered.

"I believe there was one in the back of your dresser," England said.

 _America: Huh? There's a candle inside… This should come in handy!_

There was a little thing telling them they obtained the candle. America maneuvered the small him out of the room and into the hallway.

 _America: I think it came from the basement…_

"Good to know, little me," America said, making himself go to the basement.

 _America: … Did it come from that weird room…? I promised Canada I'd check it out. So I_

 _guess I have to go in there._

"You heard little you. Into the weird room," Russia crowed.

 _America: The key might be in Iggy's office… I should check in there._

America made his little self go back up stairs and towards England's office.

 _America: Maybe the key to this is somewhere in Iggy's room…_

And back upstairs to England's room we go! There was fifteen minutes of fruitless

searching.

"What the FUCK!?" America's voice rose to an almost painful pitch on the last word.

 _America: Ah, this looks like a good place to hide a key… Aha! Found it!_

"Why the fuck was it under the bed!?" Japan took over.

 _America: Oh…! It only has another key inside…_

"It's, like, totally probs the, like, cellar key," Poland said. Japan snapped his fingers.

"You're probably right, Mister Poland," Japan said.

 _America: It's so dark in here… Good thing I brought a candle! W-what… what on Earth is_

 _that…?!_

"It's called a girl, America. I thought you knew this," Canada joked.

 _Girl: Heehee… heh… Haha…_

 _America: A-ah…! St-stay away!_

 _Girl: y…?_

 _America: N-no! I don't! Go away!_

 _Girl: !_

 _America: A-ah! P-please leave me alone…!_

 _Girl: But… I want… to play…! Play… play…_

 _Girl: PlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlay_

 _PlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlay_

 _PlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlay_

 _PlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlayPlay_

"OH HELL TO THE NO I AM NOT DEALING WITH THIS SHIT! AMERICA, YOU CAN TAKE OVER IT'S YOUR ASS ON THE LINE!" Japan shouted, backing away from the computer. America stepped forward and took over, moving the character out of the room into the basement hall.

 _America: I've gotta get back to Canada!_

"Bitch, that's what your worried about!? Yo ass is gon' die and you worried about that little shit!?" America screamed at himself.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! She's right behind me! Shit! Oh gods I'm gonna die, aren't I!? Shit!" America's onslaught of cursing continued, "Oh god! Is it too late to board the Nope Train to Fuckthatville!? Agh! Fuck this game! Fuck my life! Jesus fucking christ on a motherfucking dildo motorcycle why do I keep running into walls!?" little America walked into his room.

"Well fuck me sideways and call me Mike, we made it without dying!" America sighed in relief. There was silence as everyone processed what they just saw and, more importantly, what America just said. There was clapping from Romano.

 _America: America?! What's the matter?! You look terrified!_

"I am terrified, you little shit," America muttered.

 _America: … Canada… There's… something really scary going on…_

 _Canada: … What do you mean?_

For a few seconds there were little triple dot bubbles over their heads, indicating America was explaining to Canada what he had seen.

 _Canada: So… what you're saying is… you saw someone own in the basement?_

 _America: Yeah… only… I don't it was someone… more like something!_

 _Canada: This isn't funny, America._

"The fuck you tryin' say, lil bastard?" America growled.

 _America: H-huh?_

 _Canada: It isn't funny! You had me really scared for a minute there!_

 _America: W-wait a second. Canada, do you think I'm kidding?!_

 _Canada: Y-yeah. I do. I-it wouldn't be the first time you've tried to scare me!_

"You little cunt! I am not lying!"

"Maybe I should take over." America patted Japan's shoulder and sat down on the floor next to the Asian Nation.

 _America: B-but I'm not lying this time…_

 _Canada: Th-then I want to see!_

 _America: W-what?! D-do you actually want to go down there?!_

 _Canada: Y-yes, I do!_

"You would make your brother relive that scarring experience!? Not even I'm that bad of an older brother," Romano commented.

 _America: … Fine. I g-guess… we can go back down there… But I don't like it._

England was sobbing in the corner. Something about his baby being "so brave, so brave" and how he was "so proud, so proud."

"I'm expecting a little thing to say 'Canada has joined your party'," Japan said lowly. That elicited a nervous chuckle from people.

 _America: W-what…? It's gone?! I swear, Canada! There was this really scary girl! She had red eyes and messy hair and…!_

"Sounds like a bad OC in one of the fanfictions about us," America commented.

"What"

"What?"

"Moving on…" Japan said.

 _Canada: … America, I think the sound came from this bottle falling off the shelf._

 _America: N-no way! That bottle wasn't even there when I first came down here!_

 _Canada: I-I don't appreciate being tricked, America!_

"You weren't being tricked!" Veneziano shouted.

 _Canada: It's mean! I was really scared when I heard that noise!_

 _America: B-but…_

 _Canada: Let's just go back to bed. We can let England know something that broke in his cellar once he gets back._

 _America: … Okay… Was it just my imagination or something…?_


End file.
